ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Cooper Daniels
Cooper Daniels is one of Ben's allies. He was introduced for the first time in Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 1), and later became a recurring character in Ben 10: Alien Force. He made his first videogame debut in Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction first as a boss who later was rescued by Ben. He also has a crush on Gwen Tennyson and has a bit of a rival in Kevin Levin. Cooper is the grandson of one of Grandpa Max's Plumber friends. Cooper possesses powerful technopathic powers, making him able to control and understand any machine by interacting with it. Powers and Abilities Cooper is a technopath, able to mentally merge with and control electronic devices, both terrestrial and alien. He can telekenitically disassemble and reassemble any technology as well as telepathically interface and communicate with machines to analyze and gather information. While using these abilities, his eye color would turn into a bluish color with a robotic-like print on them to show his connection to technology. While unknown to what degree, he was shown after his growth spurt strong enough to plow through a wall. Ben 10 Cooper first appeared in the two part episode Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 1) a Plumber friend of Grandpa Max's and Cooper's grandfather asked him to pick Cooper up from summer camp. He later proved critical to stopping the Negative 10, saving Ben at Fort Knox, to upgrading the Rust Bucket, and reactivating the Mt. Rushmore base defenses. He was put under Sublimino's control and thus remained unconscious for the rest of the episode. Ben 10: Alien Force In the episode Undercover, Cooper returned having met Kevin on a prior occasion. Kevin suggested recruiting him to repair a teleportation device. When they arrived at his lab they found it ransacked and Cooper missing. Cooper left a message showing him being captured by DNAlien's. When they arrived at Los Soledad they discovered that Cooper's technopathic abilities were used to make a powerful energy source, a large cloaking device and were being used to build the arch. With Cooper's help the cloaking device is destroyed and a trucker spots the chaos who alerts the police. Later Cooper is recruited in a last stand attack on Los Soledad he uses his abilities to free Darkstar, and create a weaponized robotic suit to fight the DNAliens and later lasers that turn DNAliens back to normal. After the chaos is over Cooper Joins Manny Armstrong, Pierce, Alan Albright, and Helen as pupils under Max Tennyson. During the two part episode Vengeance of Vilgax, Cooper tried to stop Vilgax with his suit and failed miserably. In the Alien Force series, he is also much fatter and more out of shape than in the original series. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' Cooper in Ultimate Alien Cooper returns in Absolute Power: Part 2, where he gains a growth spurt and now is tall and built, being different from when he was short and chubby. He still retains his crush on Gwen, but Gwen is focused on saving Kevin. He agrees to Darkstar's plan to create a device to power the Dominus Librium to revert Kevin's mutation. When Kevin approaches Los Soledad, Darkstar reminds Cooper that the area is an abandoned military base, and realizes that the area would obviously be filled with weapons, though they are no match for Kevin. Cooper later tries to punch Kevin in retaliation for attacking Gwen, though Kevin outmatches him and tries to absorb Cooper's powers though saved by Ultimate Echo Echo. Ultimate Echo Echo then whispers something to Cooper. After Ben disabled Michael Morningstar's reappearance, he explains that he knew his plan all along and told Cooper to build a mechanism to prevent Darkstar to regain his full power if he were to absorb the Dominus Librium, which he did. Afterwards, Gwen kisses Cooper on the cheek. He then witnesses, much to his dismay, Gwen and Kevin sharing a passionate kiss on the lips. Video Games Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks In Vilgax Attacks, Cooper was tricked into helping Albedo make a energy core for Vilgax by extracting the energy from the supply of Taedenite on Mo'rO'tesi. He directed the team to the energy core and helped Kevin and Gwen find Ben after he defeated Albedo. Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Cooper appears in the new game for the series where he is hypnotized by Psyphon to lure Ben to fight him in Tokyo. He then becomes the main boss in Tokyo. Ben destroys one piece of Potis Altiare to save him. After the battle, Ben brings Cooper to Kevin's jet. Ben gets Gwen to teleport him home to rally the other Plumbers Helpers against Evil Way Big. He tries to kiss Gwen, but Kevin does not allow him. This time Cooper is lean, strong and taller than Ben and a little bigger than Kevin. Cooper takes on this form in the Ultimate Alien show version. His buffer appearance may have been a result of his time in the Plumbers' Academy. Appearances Ben 10 *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 1)'' / Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 2) Ben 10: Alien Force *''Undercover'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 1'' / War of the Worlds: Part 2 *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Absolute Power: Part 2 Trivia * In the original series Cooper was average weight but has gained a lot of weight in the Alien Force series, and appears to not have grown at all during the five year time skip between the Negative 10 special and his Alien Force reappearance. He may simply be shorter than the other characters. Well, in Ultimate Alien he gets a super growth spurt. * Cooper is the only Plumber's Helpers member that did not appear in ''Above and Beyond ''it was confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie that he was absent because his technopathic powers would have revealed the true nature of the satellite and the reason why they were brought there. * It is seen that Cooper has a big crush on Gwen. Although she is always seen with a caring attitude. * Cooper didn't show a crush during the original series. Or else he would of picked Gwen for their 'deal'. Or possibly since it was a lie, he didn't want it to make Ben and Gwen find out it was all a lie. * He is the only known Plumbers Kid to appear in all 3 series, besides Kevin. * In a way, it seems that Cooper looks up to Kevin, seeing how when Kevin turned backl to normal, and when he thanked Cooper, he seems very happy. Category:Plumbers Category:Heroes Category:Plumber's Kids Category:Honorary/Unoffical Plumbers Category:Ben's Team Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Humans Category:Secondary Characters Category:Human Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Characters